The Mystery Boy
by karatekid1018
Summary: Jeff has recently transfered to McKinley and meets a boy in a Cheerios uniform in a not-so-nice way, but trust me, the end result is VERY nice. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Prompted by an anonymous reviewer! Warning: some violence and homophobia. R&R! O.S.


**Hey guys! So, this is my first NEFF story! Like, main Neff. I've included Neff in some of my Klaine stories, but I regret to inform you that this story is void of Klaine besides a few mentions.**

** Now, this story was prompted to me by an anonymous reviewer who did not sign the review, so I hope that the prompter will come forward to be recognized. Please? I'm not sure if you wanted Established!Neff or not, but I decided against it. NOTE: Angsty **

** WARNING: Mentions of violence and homophobia! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

** Enjoy!**

** P.S. It absolutely KILLED me to put those homophobic slurs in the story. Every time I hear someone say something negative against gay people, I feel like punching their faces in. Well, happy reading!**

Jeff was new to McKinley. His parents just couldn't afford the steep tuition at Dalton anymore, and he resided in the area of the school's district. Now, walking down the hallway in a public school for the first time in years, he was feeling a bit insecure and a bit uncomfortable; a Latina in a cheerleading uniform was eyeing him like he was not unlike a piece of cured meat.

During his free period, he decided to visit the gym and get some punches in on one of the punching bags. When he got into the room, he saw he was not alone.

There was a boy seated on the floor, stretching his hamstrings. He had soft-looking brunette hair, and beautiful, deep brown eyes that told a million stories with a single glance. Although the boy was facing away from Jeff, he could see those eyes in the mirror on the opposite wall. Jeff could tell that the mystery boy, whoever he was, would _have _many stories to tell. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He also knew another thing.

This was the most beautiful boy on the face of the earth.

Jeff is gay, if you were _wondering. _That's why he went to Dalton, as his previous school was a hellhole and he had no doubt that McKinley would be the same; it was right in the middle of Lima after all, and everyone knew it was basically the homophobe capital of the world.

Jeff stayed silent, watching the boy and noticing he was in a male Cheerios uniform that fit him all too well for his (and Jeff's) own good. A blush crawled its way up Jeff's neck and face when the boy leant over, exposing a sliver of smooth skin between the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his pants.

Jeff cleared his throat, and the boy whipped around, startled. Jeff's breath caught in his throat; the boy was even more stunning than his reflection, his skin smooth and a beautiful pale pallor. His lips were full and looked soft, and Jeff forced himself not to stare.

"Um-"

Before Jeff could finish, the boy leapt up and sprinted from the room, a terrified look on his face.

For the life of him, Jeff couldn't figure out why the boy had run, or looked so scared. He decided to follow, just to make sure he was OK.

He didn't have any _ulterior motives_ if _that's _what you were thinking.

He jogged down the hallway where the mystery boy had disappeared down, looking around to find nothing. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Hey, fag!"

His eyes widened, expecting the slur to be directed at him. But, when he turned down another hall, he saw someone. Many someone's actually.

Three boys, all wearing letterman jackets, surrounding the boy from the gym.

"We addressed you, fairy. Aren't you going to say hello?" one boy jeered.

"Leave me alone!" the boy shouted, looking terrified. Jeff was frozen in place, staring wide-eyed unbeknownst to the four.

"No, I don't think we will. Let's teach him a lesson on bringing his gayness in here, boys," the boy who was seemingly the leader said. They smirked, advancing on him.

Jeff watched for a few moments, unable to move from the shock of two revelations. One, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen was gay too, meaning he had a chance.

Two, they were beating such a beautiful person, and Jeff wouldn't have a chance if he was beaten to a pulp.

He was awoken from his shock as the beautiful boy screamed in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jeff screamed, advancing on the boys. He shoved one off of the mystery boy, punching him square in the face, and then kicking him in the gut, leaving him doubled-over. The second boy was smart enough to run, but the third was stubborn. However, all Jeff had to do was kick him in the groan and the remaining two boys were down for the count. Without a word, he grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him to the girl's bathroom, locking the door.

"Why are we in the girl's bathroom?" he asked first.

"It smells better," Jeff attempted at a joke, which made the boy smile a bit. Jeff's look softened.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping forward. Slowly, the boy nodded, but the trail of blood coming from his nose didn't help that argument. "What's your name?"

"Nick. Nick Duval," he answered. "And yours?"

"I'm Jeff. Jeff Sterling," Jeff said, offering his hand. Nick shook his hand, a tiny smile playing on his face. "Come on, let's clean you up."

Jeff dipped a paper towel into running water, turning the faucet off before bringing it gently to Nick's face, wiping the blood away as painlessly as possible with his swollen nose. Even with that nose, he was beautiful.

Their eyes met as Jeff wiped the blood, a seemingly unbreakable meeting of shocking blue and golden brown. Finally, when the blood was gone and the paper towel was stained red, their gaze broke as Jeff went to throw out the paper towel. Nick sat on the floor, his back to the wall and eyes on the floor. Jeff went to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry," Nick said, breaking the silence. Jeff's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Why? What did you do?" Jeff asked, obviously confused and rightly so.

"For running out earlier. You kind of looked like one of the guys that take pleasure in torturing me, at least from a distance," Nick admitted sadly.

"Hey," Jeff said. "I know what it's like." Nick's eyes widened, meeting Jeff's again.

"You're…"

"Yeah, just transferred from Dalton." Nick chuckled.

"Ah, the 'Gay Hogwarts'. My friends Kurt and Blaine go there. Do you know them?" Nick asked. Jeff laughed heartily.

"Ah, Klaine. Honestly, the one thing I won't miss about Dalton is the dreaded eye-sex. And we all thought it would get better after they started dating, but it really had just gotten so much worse," Jeff joked with a groan, eliciting a tiny chuckle from Nick. Jeff like Nick's smile; when he looked happy, he was even more stunning.

"We?" Nick asked.

"Ah, our competition at Regionals!" Nick said with a mischievous grin. "Any interest in joining New Directions?"

"I'm pretty sure Wes would cut my head off if I joined the competition, but he can stick that gavel of his up his own butt for all I care."

Nick laughed heartily, not bothering to ask about the gavel and gently touching Jeff's arm. Jeff's breath hitched at the touch that sent electricity through his body; he wondered if Nick felt it too, or if he could hear his fast beating heart.

"Well, you can audition as early as tomorrow, I think. We've been looking for new members," Nick said. Jeff smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"So, you sure you're OK? I know how bad bullying can be, I experienced it firsthand," Jeff said, angling his body towards Nick's slightly. It was then he noticed they were very close, but didn't move.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Nick said with a shrug.

"Kind of my fault though," Jeff said with a wince, "I was the one that made you run."

"No, it's fine, really. You just kind of looked like this one guy that pushes me into lockers most of the time. I think it was the hair," Nick said, running his fingers through Jeff's blond hair. It was then their eyes met again, an intense, electrifying gaze. Nick's hand didn't move from Jeff's hair; it actually seemed like nothing moved, like time was frozen.

It was Nick that ultimately started it. His fingers tightened in Jeff's hair, pulling his face in so their lips could meet. Jeff's eyes widened before the feeling of Nick's lips on his really was understood, and they slipped closed. Nick pulled back, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry-" he began. Jeff just chuckled, pulling him back in to connect their lips again, his arms around Nick's neck. Nick sighed, pulling Jeff closer and angling the kiss slightly deeper. Jeff suppressed a small moan when Nick tugged at his blond locks before pulling away again.

"Don't be," Jeff said breathlessly. Nick chuckled, pressing another kiss to Jeff's lips before pulling back fully with a fierce blush.

"Umm…wow."

"Yeah, that basically summarizes that. Uh…would you be interested in…going on a date with me?" Nick chuckled, kissing Jeff again with fierceness before retreating with a smile.

"Does that answer your question?" Nick joked. Jeff blushed, nodding. "Although…maybe we can step it up and just date instead of going _on _dates?" Nick looked very shy as he asked, and Jeff smiled.

"You…want to be my boyfriend?" Jeff asked. Nick nodded, and a gorgeous smile broke out on Jeff's face (gorgeous in Nick's eyes especially).

"Then I accept, Mr. Boyfriend."

"OK, your other jokes were funny, and then you said that one," Nick said. Sighing, he pressed his forehead on Jeff's and started pressing light kisses to his lips, resulting in a whimper from Jeff.

"Kiss me for real, please," Jeff pleaded childishly. Nick giggled, planting a long, slow, love-epitomizing kiss on Jeff's lips. Their smiles melted away so they could kiss easier, their lips moving slowly, sensually. Nick's hand rested on Jeff's jawline, and Jeff's moved to Nick's lower back. They couldn't seem to even smile, all they could do was focus on the electricity coursing through their veins at the touch of their lips. Jeff pulled back only slightly, so that their faces were still close.

"I could get used to this, and at the same time I don't want to because it's just…wow."

"I've never…"

"Never what, Nicky?" Jeff asked, carding his fingers through Nick's hair.

"Never felt like this about anyone. Never felt like I was getting electrocuted with 10,000 volts just from someone kissing me. Do…I sound stupid, don't I?"

"No, Nick, of course not," Jeff assured him, kissing him again. "You'd sound stupid if you started speaking random gibberish. Telling me you've never felt the same about anyone before is making my heart beat so fast I feel like it's going to explode. And even though I've only known you for ten minutes, I've never felt this way either." Jeff took Nick's hand, placing it over his own heart. "Do you feel that, Nick? _You _did that."

Nick gasped, feeling how Jeff's heart was beating so fast it felt like one long, continuous beat. Nick held Jeff's hand to his heart as well, and Jeff smiled with a small exhale at the speedy thumping under his fingertips.

"You did _that_," Nick stressed, looking at Jeff lovingly before standing up, holding out his hand. "Come on. We can go to Breadstix and then head back to my place…if you're comfortable with…that."

Jeff got the hint, and blushed with wide eyes.

"I'm fine with…that," he said. "We'll just see how fast you can make my heart beat."

Nick blushed, pulling Jeff up by the hand and not letting go, lacing their fingers together with a shy smile. Jeff, with a warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach, pecked Nick on the cheek and letting him lead him from the bathroom.

"By the way, you're a really hot Cheerio," Jeff said, letting his boyfriend feel his wandering gaze.

"My eyes are up here, Sterling," Nick teased, elbowing him in the side while blushing. "Well, I'm in the mood for skipping dinner. Let's go see how fast I can make your heart beat," he copied, strutting forward and motioning for his shocked and turned on boyfriend to follow.

_Wow, _Jeff thought, _One day at McKinley and I already got a hot cheerleader boyfriend who's also sweet and beautiful._

Yeah. He could learn to love this school.

**O. M. G. I had a warm feeling in my stomach just WRITING this. Prompter, please come forward saying you prompted it! You didn't sign the review, so I'm kinda in the dark here.**

** Hope you all liked it! Review and tell me so?**


End file.
